Champion Boosted
by My pen is my sword
Summary: An odd couple has a child, who could possibly be the new dragonbooster. After the third DragonHuman war begins only Nox and Rapture stand a fighting chance at saving the dragons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a fic for Dragonbooster as you all know, this doesn't exactly follow the timeline, but whatever, there is an all new dragon booster, and an all new dragon of legend. Let's just see if this goes any better than my writing normally does. This story is not based around the ever loved Dragon Racing, but around Dragon jousting but expeect to see some old friends ;)

Disclaimer: I am not in any way connected to the Dragonbooster television show or the company that produces it.

Chapter 1

Rapture slowly opened his door and looked up and down the hall, everyone was asleep. He silently crept out of his room and looked over the balcony down the stairs, all the lights were off except for the one that led to his father's workshop. He climbed over the balcony and let himself hang, then dropped silently to the floor, directly infront of the kitchen. He slinked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple off the counter and smiled to himself in triumph. He rose the apple for a bite when a roar broke out from his father's workshop. He dropped the apple in surprise and ran to his father's door. He whipped it open and looked down into the basement, and there, at the foot of the stairs, stood a DRAGON! He ran down the stairs and ran over to the dragon, throwing his arms around its neck.

"Whoa boy! Calm yourself down!" He glared into the eyes of the Dragon and it glared back.

"Well son, I think he likes you." Rapture turned around to see his father sitting in the shadows.

"Dad, what's this thing doing in here?" He asked as he walked away from the dragon, which had now calmed and laid down.

"He's your new dragon son." He said. Rapture turned away from his father.

"I don't want a dragon dad, I told you, I don't feel comfortable around them."

"You seemed to be doing well back there."

"That, was instinct, I couldn't very well let it wreck your workshop."

"Listen son, this is important, what do you see when you look at this dragon?" Rapture shrugged.

"A big ugly brute?" The dragon glared at him and growled.

"Be serious Rapture!" His father scolded him. He stared at the dragon critically. Long, ugly face, sharp, horrible fangs, and...!

"Drack! Are it's scales yellow and black!" Rapture had read all the legends of the Dragon of legend. It was supposed to be a great dragon that would bring an end to the third Dragon/Human war. There was one before, a black and gold dragon named Beau, but it died out near the end of the last Dragon/Human war.

"Yes son, this is a dragon of legend. I have been breeding it since you were very young. It is nearly the same age as you, only three months the junior." He smiled down to his son. "Why not try to get onto him?" Rapture smiled and walked timidly over to his new dragon. "What will you call him?" Rapture had just been thinking that.

"I think...Nox..." His father smiled. Nox was latin for night, a sort of oxymoron, as his dragon could quite possibly be the beacon that makrs the end of the Dragon/Human war. Rapture climbed onto the sadle of the dragon and stroked its neck. Nox opened his eyes and looked up at Rapture, who smiled down to him. Nox stood and scratched at his back with his arm, then walked around the room. When he got over to Rapture's father he nuzzled against him, then he quickly whipped around, sending Rapture flying across the room into the wall. Rapture got up rubbing his head as Nox laughed.

"Stupid dragon!" Rapture turned and stomped up the stairs.

"Rapture wait!" His father shouted after him. Nox walked over to Ratures father and nuzzled him. "Don't worry boy, he'll come around." Raptures father pet the side of Nox' neck and picked a picture up of his desk, it was of his wife and himself, along with their dragons, Syrino and Wildfire.

**A/N: If you want to play a part in this story, just fill out this form  
Name:  
Age:  
Appearance:  
Occupation:  
Dragon Colour:  
Dragon Name:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** And now we're on too chapter 2, thanks for the support.

Chapter 2

Rapture yawned and pulled his sheets away, wiping some drool off his chin as he ran his hands through his hair. He trudged in a zombie-like fashion towards his door. He turned the handle and...

"Ow!" Rapture stumbled back from the door, rubbing his forehead. "Why won't this stupid thing open?" He pushed harder some more and with a great groan of effort it began to move, just as a growl erupted from the other side.

"Ah!" A scream came from the other side of the door, followed by a loud bang as the door flew open and he fell threw it.

"Suki!" Rapture turned to where he had heard his sisters scream. Nox was standing over her, mouth down into her stomach as she screamed and flailed, tears bursting from her eyes. "Get off her!" He leapt and threw his arms around the dragon's neck, trying to pull against it. Nox turned his head and looked up at his would be rider and shook himself violently, sending him rolling down the stairs. Tsukasa, or Suki, as her brother called her, stopped her violent laughter and looked down the stairs at her older brother. She gasped and turned to Nox.

"Bad dragon! You could have hurt him!" She flicked Nox on the nose and ran down to Rapture, "Are you okay?" Rapture stood and tested his now bruised leg, as that seemed to be the worst of his injuries.

"I'll live, are you okay?" He seemed to be very worried as he frantically checked her stomach for injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine, the dragon was just tickling me," Rapture's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"I got thrown down a flight of stairs for that?" He shook his head and stomped off to the bathroom for his morning shower. "The stupid thing is named Nox by the way!" and with that the shower came on and the troubles went away.

Tsukasa walked into the kitchen, Nox at her heals. She sat down to bacon and eggs, and from the burnt smell, her mother had done the cooking. Kit had a patience problem; she would always leave things on the burner and come back to a burnt egg or a flaming soup. She sat down and smiled, the bacon was only slightly crispy and the eggs seemed to be fine.

"I'll have more toast over there in a minute," Kit smiled to her favorite daughter, "I guess I left it for too long, I was giving Wildfire a bath," She laughed a little as Wildfire roared her protest from outside, Syrino laughing all the while as Parmen attempted to take over the job of watching the fiery tempered dragon. Nox made its way outside as Parmen walked in, drenched in water and soap suds. Tsukasa burst out in laughter, scrambled eggs flying every which way.

"Think it's funny do you?" Parmen laughed as he bent over and tickled his daughter's sides, forcing her to spit more eggs at the wall and her mother.

"Parmen!" Kit yelled, guarding her eyes, "She's getting eggs everywhere!"

"Okay, okay..." Parmen let go of Suki and walked over to Kit, kissing her lightly on the neck as he walked past. He walked over to the table and sat down, taking a banana from the bowl in the middle of the table, wiping a piece of egg off it. Rapture walked in just as Parmen took as bite from his banana.

"Not having any of mom's eggs dad?" He asked, sitting down to his own plate of eggs, his mom had made his eggs sunny side up with an egg sandwich, as usual.

"I have some work to do in Squires' End today, can't risk food poisoning," Parmen whispered to his son.

"I heard that," Kit said, throwing a spoon full of eggs at the back of his head, which caused a chain reaction of both Rapture and Suki bursting a gut and pitting eggs at the front and side of their father.

"Well...now that I have been properly attired for my trip, would either of you two like to come with me?" Parmen asked.

"Oh yeah!" Shouted Suki.

"Um dad...I'll come, when you've cleaned yourself off a little," Rapture said as he and his sister laughed some more.

"Sounds good," Parmen laughed as he got up from the table, "I'll meet you outside with Nox."

"urgh..." Rapture groaned as he got up and left the room.

**A/N:** Hey sorry that it's not overly interesting, this is just mostly a character introduction character, but hey! Can't expect squire's end to stay too calm, can we?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey look, chapter three!? Oh yes it is chapter three of the critically acclaimed Champion Boosted! (Applause) any ways, as this story seems to be going better than Prophetic Gate, what say you if I keep writing and you keep reading? ((Also, as a side note, does anyone know what time Dragon Booster is on now? I used to watch it every day at four on CBC but now I can't find it.))

Chapter 3

Rapture walked out into the stable with his little sister and groaned as his father seemed to have saddled the dragons.

"Do we have to ride those things?" He asked, glaring at Nox, who glared back.

"It's the quickest way to get to Squire's End," Suki rolled her eyes as she got up on her dragon, Shinji, it's white saddle matching its skin.

"Pretty upity for a little girl," Rapture shot back.

"I'm only two years younger than you!" She retorted indignantly.

"Will you two stop it? We're gonna be late," Parmen asked calmly, already on his dragon, Syrino, a large green Earth class dragon. Rapture groaned once more and dragged himself over to Nox, groaning and looking up at him.

"Okay, you don't like me, and I don't like you, but I have to get to Squires End before tomorrow, so I'm going to ride you, okay?" Nox looked down on Rapture and growled, but reluctantly bowed down on one leg so Rapture could climb onto it's slightly tattered black saddle. He gripped the gold-coloured handles and led Nox out after his father and Suki.

"Daddy, how far is Squire's End?" Suki whinned, as was her habit at the start of any long trip, no matter if she new the length or not.

"Half an hour, hunny, just be patient." Parmen looked back ahead as he checked the time on his monitor, "We should be there forty minutes early."

"You know, Suki, at 15 you'd think you would have stopped whining by now." Rapture said, sticking his toung out at the back of her head, Suki turned and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You'd think at 18 you'd have lost that fear of dragons!" Suki shot, before she dashed off on Shinji.

"Hey!" Rapture squeezed his legs on Nox, "let's go boy!" And they dashed after her.

"Stop it you two! It's very dangerous down here!" Parmen shook his head angrily and dashed after his children.  
Rapture watched as Suki turned a tight corner, one he didn't think he could make.

"Nox! Slow down, we won't make this turn at this speed!" Nox growled at Rapture, shaking his head violently as he picked up speed, "Stop it you stupid dragon!" Nox turned sharply to the side, sliding to a halt just before passing the turn and took off down the alley, gaining slowly on Suki.

"Is that as fast as that thing can go!" Suki yelled, "Kick it Shinji!" The white sky class dragon picked up speed, pulling away from Nox and Rapture.

"Come on Nox, let's go! RELEASE THE DRAGON!" A golden light seemed to shine over Nox's skin, starting at his feet and moving its way up to it's arms and tail. The light consumed the dragon, and it's rider as all around Rapture the scales and bone of the dragon reformed, creating an aerodynamic casing around him. "Alright!" Shouted Rapture as they sped past Suki.

"Whoa..." Suki and Shinji slowed to a stop, just as she noticed... "RAPTURE!" Her older brother looked back at her indignantly. "In front of you!" Rapture turned just in time to see a black net flying for his face. He raised his arms before him as the gold light surrounded him again, sending a mag burst through the net, it bruned up around them as they burst through into a ring of Downcity racers.

"Just hand over all your gear and we'll let you through!" The racers made a tight circle around Nox, laughing maliciously.

"Let my brother go!" Shouted Suki, rushing up behind the circle on Shinji as she let a mag burst fly at the nearest racer. A black energy shield powered up around the circle, sending the mag burst back at Suki. Suki flew from the dragon and landed nearby with a dull thud, Shinji running off without her rider.

"Suki! Damn you!" Rapture turned to the racer that had spoken to him first, his eyes glowing a dull gold, the light surrounding himself and the dragon once more. "Now you'll see what a Dragon Booster can do!" The voice was deep, and reverberated throughout the alley. Rapture threw his arm out towards the racer; a mag ball flew from his upturned palm and hit him in the chest, sending him flying against the energy shield. Rapture turned to the other riders, charging two new mag balls. The other racers laughed as something hard hit Rapture in the back of the head. He fell to the ground as a wall of black slowly crept across his eyes. The last thing he saw was a blur of green charging for the racers.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, look who's back, I got inspired to do some more writing. I m also rewritting Prophetic Gate :) expect the next chapter of Grave Love to be coming soon

"Rapture!" Suki yelled, shaking her brother's shoulder, "Rapture, wake up!" Rapture's eyes opened slowly to the face of his little sister.  
"Suki! Are you alright! You...you fell...are you hurt?" Rapture tried to lift his head but a shock of pain went through his neck and he collapsed back against what he realized to be Nox.

"I'm fine, I was just a little woozy..." Suki blushed as she remembered throwing up on her boot, she whipped it off and than looked at her brother in awe.  
"What are you staring at?" Rapture asked in an annoyed tone.

"What you did to that guy...when did you learn to use Mag Balls?" Rapture looked at her in shock than stared at his own hands. He shook his head and glared at her angrily.  
"Stop kidding around, I fell unconciouse after you were knocked from Shinji. Where is that stupid dragon anyways? And where's Dad?" Suki looked sadly to the ground, she whispered softly.

"Speak up, I can't hear you!" Rapture shouted impatiently.  
"I don't know...after you..." She seemed to choose her next words carefully, "After you were hit by that one racer from behind you fell unconscious, Dad and Ciryno charged in and tried to take them on but they ran after Shinji, Dad followed them, but that was nearly an hour ago..." Rapture looked around the alley, they were certainly alone.

"Help me get onto Nox, 'kay? We'll go looking for them," Suki helped Rapture stand and after climbing onto Nox they went searching for their father and Shinji.

A few moments later, down another back alley, they found Shinji at a dead end, sniffing and scratching at the wall. The two approached her and as Suki pet Shinji's neck she climbed onto her back.

"We should get looking for Dad, who knows where he got off too..." Rapture turned Nox away from the dead end and they began to head out of the alley, Shinji giving one last mournful look at the wall.

"No, what we should do is go get Mom and Wildfyr, Dad said it was dangerous down here." Suki and Shinji followed after Rapture, despite her warning it didn't look like they were going to listen. The two searched all over Squire's End and even searched some of the high risk zones that the Dragon City police had declared dangerous.

"We're not having any luck, we should go home and get Mom, or Admiral Ocher from the Dragon City police, we won't find Dad by ourselves..." Suki looked over to her brother, who's already short temper seemed to be coming to its end. He shot her a glare of his shoulder.

"Dad wouldn't give up looking for us so easily," Rapture said, turning Nox towards her, "Do you remember when you went over to your little boyfriends home, and dad spent all day looking all over Squire's End, and the rest of Dragon City for you?" Suki's eyes fell to the grown sadly. She hadn't meant to be gone for so long. She went for a walk once when she was 13, and ended up making a friend in a boy named Arkin. He was the cutest boy she had ever seen, and two years later, she still felt that way, despite his reactions to her fawning over him. She had come home crying that night, her dad having dragged her all the way back, without even letting her say a goodbye. It was a miracle Parmen had even hired Arkin, but she was glad for it.

"Dad also fought in the Dragon-Human war alongside the REAL Dragon Booster," Suki yelled, tears in her eyes, "Let's just go get mum at least, she knows Squire's end better than _you_ do." Rapture hadn't told anyone of his midnight adventures to Squire's End, so it was no use arguing with his sister, since as far as she knew, he had only been in this area one more time than she had, and that was when she was too young to go. He turned his dragon back towards his home and let the dragon take head. He seemed to want to go home just as much as Suki did.

"Stupid dragon…" He grumbled.


End file.
